It had to be this way
by xTimshelx
Summary: House revisits his father and some painful memories, doesn't dwell on memories. mailnly his reaction. Songfic. Hate Me by Blue October


It had to be this way

A/n this fic is supposed sad, if you can read it through the bad writing. Features song from Blue October, Hate Me. lyrics slightly changed to fit the story better.

Disclaimer: I do not own House M.D. or Hate Me.

**Hate me today…**

**Hate me tomorrow…**

**Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you.**

**Hate me in ways,**

**Yea, ways hard to swallow…**

**Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you.**

He hadn't shot up on morphine since he was hospitalized. He remembers that night clearly…

_House is seen taking out his stash and tying a tube around his arm. He inserts the needle and injects the liquid. He sits down and waits for the drugs to take effect. Wilson is heard knocking on the door and then inserting the key. He finds House on his couch with the box out and tube around his arm. He yells House's name franticly and calls the hospital and House is carried off in an ambulance. _

**I'm clean now for three whole months,**

**It's one accomplishment that you helped me with.**

**The one thing that always tore us apart is the one thing I won't touch again.**

**So in my sick way I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night,**

**While I was busy waging wars on myself you were trying to stop the fight.**

_House is seen in a hospital bed with Wilson next to him._

"_Wilson,"_

"_House,"_

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_You shouldn't be, your father…it was bad, we know that."_

"_You, need to get away from me…I will only hurt you."_

"_That's not true! You need me as much as I need you."_

"_You don't need me…"_

_House turns away and pretends to sleep._

House is sitting in his office fiddling with his cane and trying to avoid Wilson. He suddenly gets up and head for his bike.

**You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate,**

**You made me compliment myself when it was way to hard to take.**

**So I'll drive so fucking far way that I'll never cross your mind,**

**And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me far behind.**

House gets on his bike and drives away from the hospital. He speeds around the town wandering aimlessly for a while. He suddenly has a destination and goes to his apartment. He writes down something and tapes it to his door on his way out. He gets back on his bike and heads for the river. He rides off the bridge and into the oblivion called water.

Hate me today… 

**Hate me tomorrow…**

**Hate me for all things I didn't do for you.**

**Hate me in ways, **

**Yea, ways hard to swallow**

**Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you.**

_Wilson is seen trying to help House cope with his dad. House obviously wants to be alone. He screams at Wilson and hits him in the side with his cane as hard as he could. His friend looks up at him from his fallen place on the floor. He says something audible only to House. House leaves in a hurry, tears in his eyes. He hides in office trying to avoid Wilson, for the rest of eternity._

**So with a sad heart I say good-bye to you and wave,**

**Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I had made.**

**And like a baby boy I never was a man.**

'**Till I saw your brown eyes cry and I held your face in my hand, **

**And I fell down yelling, "Make it go away!"**

**Just make a smile come back and shine, just like you used to be,**

**when you whispered, "How could you do this to me?"**

House is sinking to the bottom and dying. He thinks, _Wilson, you need to get away, and if this is how, then so be it._

Wilson is going in search of House and goes to his apartment to find a note taped to his door. It read,

_Wilson, feed Steve for me. Don't search for me, I am gone. I am sorry, but it had to be this way. Tell Cuddy, I love her. Good-bye, Wilson. Maybe you will finally be free at last._

_-House_

Wilson crumpled the note and banged on the door. He finally let himself in to find his apartment empty. He drove around the town looking in bars and strip clubs in vain to find him. As he was driving he felt a pain tear through him. Something told him to go to the river. He drove there in time to see House hit the water. He screamed his name but did not hear it himself. He sank down screaming and sobbing the word 'no'. Someone saw him and called the number under 'Emergency'. It was answered by a female voice.

"Hello, this is Doctor Cuddy."

"Hello? There is a Dr. Wilson here having a breakdown. He is screaming 'House' and 'no'. I don't know what to do."

"Hold on, where are you?" she said, very scared.

"By the river, the bridge. He's trying to jump in the river-"

She got there and saw Wilson being held back by a large man and then she looked in river. What she saw chilled her to the bone. It was a motorcycle. Not just any motorcycle, House's motorcycle. She ran to Wilson and tried to comfort him. He sank to the floor and she put her arms around him. She drove him to the hospital and broke the news to Chase, Foreman and Cameron.

"Should we try to get his body?"

"No, he wanted to die there, I see it fit for him to rest forever there."

They agreed. A few days later, Wilson shot himself off the bridge and sank with his best friend.

Hate me today… 

**Hate me tomorrow…**

**Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you.**

**Hate me in ways,**

**Yea, ways hard to swallow.**

**Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you…**

**For you…**

**For you…**

**For you…**


End file.
